


Hope is the goal

by ezkis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handon, Tribid Hope, darkHandon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: Landon was raised by Triad since he was young and works for them under the promise of telling him what he is. His last mission is capturing a certain tribid, Hope Mikaelson.Hope is a full tribid and has cut every contact with her family and the School.What happens when two broken unique special beings find each other?The idea of the fic is to develop a dark Handon.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 116





	1. It won’t be so easy

**Landon Pov**

**In the Triad base**

I wake as every day very early in the morning for training some time alone before all the other soldiers in the base wake up. After doing it, I have the tactical training with the rest of the soldiers. As its usual it ends up with someone trying to fight me.

“Let us see if you are as strong as they say” a new soldier says behind me. Then he attacks from behind. When he is going to punch me, I turn around and catch his fist easily. For giving a lesson to the other soldiers, I twist his arm until it breaks and throw him to the floor.

“Anyone more wants to try?” I shout hoping for some action, but everyone stays in silence. After some second of looking at the group of soldiers I leave to the dining room to eat. While I’m on the way I hear others soldiers say

“It’s not fair he isn’t human”

“We should kill him not work with him”

When I get to the dining room, I take the food and sit alone as the majority of the other soldiers hate me for being supernatural, the enemy. After eating I go to a reunion where they will explain the next plan for capturing supernaturals. I have heard rumors that it will be a very important one, so I go early to get a good sit. Sometime after I get there, the commander of the base starts the presentation:

“The objective of tomorrow will be the most important that we will ever have, Hope Mikaelson. She is a tribid, a combination of vampire, werewolf and witch. Also, she is the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson the most prolific supernatural killer. We have an inside information that she will be in New Orleans in the afternoon of tomorrow in the Rousseau’s bar. The team for the mission will be led by Landon and nine volunteers.”

At hearing this I get excited as we will finally have a mission that seems a challenge as the last ones were just young vampires or werewolves. When the meeting finishes the commander calls me “If you complete this mission you will be free and we will give you all the information we know about your origins.”

“I won’t fail, so be prepared” I answer confident before leaving to my room.

When I get there, I eat something and prepare a bath. I get inside and proceed to drown myself as most days. I don’t know why but while I’m dead it’s the only moment I feel some type of happiness, so since I died the first time I keep doing it daily. As always when I resurrect in flames, I just remember glimpses of a dream with a young beautiful girl with amazing blue eyes that end with her saying “Landon I love you”.

I go to sleep early to be rested for tomorrow. The day when I will finally earn my freedom and information about my family. The only thing that is in the way of my life wish is Hope Mikaelson.

**The next day**

I wake up early and get prepared for the mission. I meet the other members of the squad and see how they look at me with contempt, but I am used to it. We review the plan and it seems easy, enter the bar and capture her but I have the feeling that it won’t be.

We get into the vehicle and start the travel lo New Orleans.

**Hope Pov**

I know I shouldn’t come to New Orleans and specially to the Rousseau’s bar. Every faction in New Orleans hates or fears me and the Army of Triad Industries is searching for me since the last encounter when I killed the group of twenty soldiers they sent. But I don’t care, I am the most powerful supernatural and always ready for a fight.

I enter the bar with a group of five hybrids that I have just created for bothering the vampires and werewolves of the city. I sit down where I used to eat with my mom and get emotional remembering the happier times before my parents die. Unlike everyone thinks I didn’t shut down my humanity when I transitioned, I just don’t care anymore. So, I cut every contact with my family and the School before they died like all the people I cared for.

**Landon Pov**

When we enter the bar, we find five medium age men sitting in the bar and a young girl. She gets up and makes eye contact with me. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I don’t know why but she seems familiar. After some seconds of staring at each other, one of the men in the bar interrupts “What do you want?”

Finally, I react and answer “We are searching for Hope Mikaelson. We have an order to detain her”

“I am Hope Mikaelson. You can try, but it won’t end up well for you” the girl says.

At hearing those words, I can’t help himself but be surprised that the evil tribid was this girl. Before I react or say anything one of the soldiers shoot Hope, but she easily catches the bullet and says, “you shouldn’t have done that”.

After she moves her hands and throws the soldiers guns to the air. Then she vamps speed towards them and extract the heart of two of them before they can react. The seven soldiers left try to fight her but she easily break the neck of other four soldier with magic. For the three soldiers left she takes her time and feed on them. Meanwhile everything was happening I couldn’t react I was too amazed by what I was seeing.

After she ends feeding on them, she vamps speed in front of me and says “If you don’t want to be the dessert, leave now” while she cleans the blood of her lips.

I should be scared or worry after what she has just done but the only thing, I can think is how sexy that was. I try to not show any emotion and answer “With me, it won’t be so easy”

Then one of the men on the bar vamps speed towards me but I stop him easily catching his neck and then extracting his heart with the other hand.

“As I said, it won’t be so easy” I add after doing it with a smile.

Then the other four guys vamp speed towards me. Before they get to me, I throw fire, burning two of them. I catch another and throw him to the wall before the last one gets to me. When he does it, I cut his head with a punch.

When I kill the last one, she says “You must be Landon Kirby.”

“How do you know?” I ask surprised.

“There aren’t many triad soldiers that are supernatural. I have heard things about your special abilities and in particular that you are immortal.” Hope explains

“You can try to see it” I answer trying to sound confident.

“Then I will have a little fun.” She adds smiling.

Then she vamps speed towards me much faster than the others and I am able to barely stop her. She keeps throwing hits at an impressive speed that make me back off until I hit will the wall.

“At least you hold for a bit” She says before she tries to finish me with a punch, but I avoid it and throw her to floor with a low kick. While she is getting up, I attack her, but she is able to block me. Then we start exchanging hits, but she is winning again and the fact that I can’t stop looking at her eyes that, for some reason, are too known for me doesn’t help in concentrating. She is pushing me again against the wall but this time I throw fire to her left as a distraction and push her to the floor by his right.

“So, you are using your tricks” She says before throwing me to the floor with magic but I land on top of her.

We keep staring at each other with our faces at centimeters and I feel an estrange connection with this girl. Then I look at her lips and surprisingly I have an extreme desire of kissing her but before I can react, I feel like someone from behind breaks my neck.

**Hope Pov**

After he throws me to the floor using his fire as a distraction, I do the same with magic, but he lands over me. We stare at other with our faces to close and I feel something special just looking at him. Then l start looking at his lips and feel a desire of kissing him but suddenly someone breaks his neck.

“What are you doing?” I shout enraged at the hybrid that has done it but before he can say anything, I extract his heart with magic. I don’t know why, but his act has made me really mad. It must be because I was having fun fighting him no? It can’t be other thing…

I look at his lifeless body and feel a concern about him really being immortal. I take his body and vamp speed to a house in the outside of the city before more soldiers come.

When I get inside, I do a boundary spell and put his body inside just hoping that he will come back.

Sometime later Landon’s body get in flames and when they finish he wakes up.

“Where I am?” he asks confused.

“Somewhere near New Orleans. I moved you here so they couldn’t find us as I have some questions.” I answer

“If you are going to ask about what I am or where I come from, I have the same idea as you, none” he says.

“How do you have no idea of what you are?” I ask surprised by the fact.

“As you have noticed I’m not like the habitual supernatural so it no so easy” he adds annoyed.

“Then, if you are supernatural, why do you work for Triad?” I continue asking.

“Is not that simple. I was raised by them, so they are the only ones that have information about my origin. This was going to be the last mission, I was going to finally be free.” Landon explains.

“Oh, sorry for not letting that you capture me” I say ironically.

“That wasn’t what I meant, clearly you aren’t the evil tribid that they told us. Believe me when I say that I don’t enjoy this work, but I was raised for it” Landon adds trying to apologize.

“You weren’t wrong, I am the evil tribid. What I don’t understand is why they only sent ten men when the last time I killed more than twenty” I ask.

“Maybe the just wanted to get rid of me as clearly you are able to do it” Landon says.

“For being with them all your life, you don’t have many answers. I will come back later” I tell him before leaving.

**Landon Pov**

After Hope leaves, I keep thinking about what she said. Why if she was such an important objective, they sent just a group of ten soldiers. Finally, everything makes sense, they wanted to use me as bait for her. She would want to know what type of supernatural I am, so I was the perfect distraction. When I realized It, I get worried about her and start shouting “Hope, it’s a trap. Hope!”

Some seconds after she vamps speed back where I am and asks, “What are you saying?”

“They used me as bait, that is the reason they sent so little soldiers. They wanted you to capture me.” I explain.

“What do they win with that?” she asks.

“They probably have a locator inside me, you have to go Hope.” I shout worried just before an explosion hit the house. I see how Hope is thrown in the air by the expansion wave. Before she can recover a bunch of soldiers enter the house and start shooting her. I try to get up but I am also stunned by the explosion, so I fall down. I start crawling to Hope’s body when I heard someone say “I have found him”

“The orders are to bring the two of them alive” another soldier says.

“At least I will enjoy this” The first one adds and then I feel a strong hit in my head that knocks my out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that the constant changes of Pov weren't too confusing.
> 
> The idea is to develop a dark Handon realationship. Let me in the comments if you would like me to continue this story.  
> Thanks for reading.


	2. I had to fulfill it

**Landon Pov**

I wake up with a big headache. After some seconds of ftrying to focus I recognize that I am at the infirmary of the base of Triad.

“Good job, thanks to you we were able to capture the tribid” I heard the commander say beside me.

“You could have told me the plan” I point annoyed by the fact.

“We couldn’t risk that she figured it out.” He answers.

“What are you going to do with her?” I ask after some seconds of silence.

“That is not of your incumbency anymore, tomorrow you will officially stop being part of Triad, as you wanted. But I can assure you that we will make her suffer for all the soldiers she killed “he says.

At hearing that words I start feeling bad about my participation in her capture. I shouldn’t feel this way, but I can’t avoid it. So, I decide that at least I have to see what they are doing with her.

“I just had curiosity about it, nothing more.” I lie and leave.

After leaving the infirmary I go to the dining room to try to learn something about where they have Hope. When I get there, as I thought, there are a group of five soldiers talking about her.

“Have you seen the tribid that we captured earlier? She is just a girl.” One of them says.

“Yeah, today I was one of her guards. She didn’t seem scary, I even say that she was pretty. If they let me one night in my room with her, I would teach her what a real soldier is” another soldier of the group says and produce the laughs of rest.

“Don’t be selfish, you have to share her with your squad” one adds laughing.

That words make me furious and I can’t hold it anymore. I stand up and shout to them “I’m sure you wouldn’t say those things if she wasn’t chained, so brave by your part”

“Why do you care, monster. We will let you fuck her when we finish, if that is what you want.” The one that was the guard says while he puts himself at centimeters of myself.

“In one thing you are right, I am a monster.” I answer smiling before punching him in the face being careful of leaving him conscious.

Then the other four soldiers come for me. I throw fire and burn two of them before they get close to me. One of them tries to punch me but I catch his first and break his hand. When the other is trying to hit me, I throw his partner to him letting both of them the injured. Then I hold both by the neck and start choking them. Before I end them, I say “I don’t see you laughing now”

Then I go for the one I wanted something from. I punch him in the stomach and throw him to the wall breaking his nose. After, I hold him by the neck and push him to the wall. Then I create a ball of fire with my other hand and put it near his face.

“Tell me where they have the tribid if you want to keep your face” I threat him. As he doesn’t say anything, I start burning his face and add “I won’t repeat it.”

He starts shouting in pain and finally give away “Okay, okay. But promise that you won’t burn me.” I nod, so he confesses “She is in the cell L”.

“I didn’t say anything about your neck” I add before breaking his neck.

After killing him, I start a big fire in the dining room for creating a distraction and hiding the corpses. Then I leave in the direction of the cell where they have Hope.

When I get there, I stop by the door thinking if I should do it. Throw my life wish of being free and knowing my origin, for a girl I just met that probably hates me. I am not even sure she is the one I see every time I die, I could be just being stupid. While I think about what I should do, I hear Hope shout in pain, so I instinctively break the door with a kick. When I enter inside, I see three soldiers and Hope chained with one of the soldiers cutting her with a knife. I throw fire and burn two of the soldiers before they can react. While they are pulling their guns out, I get closer and behead one of them with a punch before he can shoot. Then, the last one shoots me, but I am able to use the body of the other guard as protection. When he runs out of bullets, I get to him and punch him in the face. Before he recovers from the hit, I take the knife he was using to torture Hope and stick it in her side. “Now is not so funny using knifes” I whisper to the soldier before throwing him to the floor.

When I get close to Hope I hear her muttering “Landon, what are you doing?”

“I wish I know. Before I free you, promise me that you will answer one very important question” I tell her.

“It seems fair” she whispers with her last strength before fainting.

After hearing her answer, I melt the chains and free her. I get out of the cell with Hope unconscious in my arms and set the cell on flames. At that moment, the fire alarm of the base start working, probably caused by the fire I started in the dining room. I realize that my only possibility to scape is using the fire as an excuse and pray that they don’t recognize her. So, I start walking to the exit until two soldiers stop me in the door.

“Who is she?” One of them ask.

“She works in the kitchen, so she got caught in the fire of the dining room, I have to get her to the hospital.” I lie trying to sound convincing.

“Okay, you can leave” he answers after some seconds of tension.

I get out as fast as possible and steal a car in the parking. I lay Hope in the back seats and drive into a house I bought recently near the base.

When we get there, I put Hope in a sofa and full a glass with my blood as she would probably need it after all. Then I start writing a note with instructions in case something happens.

**Hope Pov**

I wake up disoriented not knowing where I am. I start remembering everything: being captured by Triad, the cell and then Landon appearing. Then I realize I must be with Landon, he rescued me.

“Landon!” I start shouting but I don’t hear a response.

Then I smell a glass of blood in a desk close to the sofa with a letter by it side. I am hungry after all, but I resist the impulse of drinking as I don’t trust the content of the glass. Before I start reading the letter, I hear someone shouting in pain in the room nearby. I vamp speed there and find Landon in the floor shouting in pain.

“What happens Landon?” I ask and can’t avoid being worried.

“The letter read it” he is able to say between the shouts of pain. So, I vamp speed back to the letter and start reading it.

_First, I let you a glass of blood as I thought that you will need it. Don’t worry, is not a trap, it’s just my blood that I suppose it counts as human. If you are reading this, the most probable situation is that I am twisting of pain somewhere in the house. You will be thinking, why? As I said before I wasn’t working for Triad by will, when I was young, they implanted in me some type of device that can immobilize me with an immense pain. I would be really thankful if you extracted it from me. Also, I could have a tracker implanted so you should try to extract it. Finally, I will add that the Triad soldiers will be coming for us, so If you have to leave me to escape from them, I will understand it and I won’t take it as a broken promise. Good luck whatever you decide to do._

When I finish reading, I can’t avoid a smile by the situation. How is this guy, that has just rescued me, saying that he understand if I abandon him while he is suffering in pain. At this moment I know, he is special and I have to help him. I get the glass and drink it without hesitation. I didn’t know what to expect of his blood, but it surely exceeded my expectations. It tasted better and gave me much more energy that any blood I took before.

After drinking it, I vamp speed back to Landon that is still shouting in pain. I see a smile in her face between the pain when he sees me, and I can’t avoid giving him one back. I knee beside him and say, “I’m going to do a spell to find the device, okay?”

I see him nod so I start the spell. After a minute of doing it, I find the device, but it isn’t good news.

“Landon, listen to me. I have found the device, the good news is that it is also the tracker. The bad is that you have it in your spine so I will have to kill for doing it. I have to know that you can heal if I break it or something similar.” I explain.

“Do it Hope, I will revive” Landon is able to answer.

I take his shirt off and see a lot of scars in his back, which surprise me as I thought he healed every time he resurrected. I get prepared and whisper to him “I’m sorry for this.” Then I break his neck but before I can start extracting the device, I hear helicopters from far away. I know what it means, Triad have found us. In that moment I have to decide if I leave Landon and be save or fight all the army by myself. I look at his lifeless body and feel the need of seeing him again alive. I also remember what he told me when I retain him, he was going to be free and he risked it for saving me.

I know what I have to do. I get my hand throw his back onto his spine. After some seconds of searching I find the device. I extract it and destroy it. When I finish I hear the helicopters closer.

I get out of the house and see four of them. They start shooting me, but I stop the bullets with a barrier spell. Then I make one of the helicopters hit another one with magic. At that moment the other two throw missiles in my direction while the soldiers inside jump to the floor. I vamp speed where the soldiers are landing avoiding the missiles. I see that they are two groups of five soldiers that start shooting me with wooden bullets. I vamp speed to one of the groups avoiding all the bullets. I break the neck of four of them with magic and vamp speed to the last. Before he can react, I bite him in the neck but I am burned by the vervain in his blood. The soldier is able to use the distraction to shoot me in the side before I behead him with a hit. I take out the wooden bullet and vamp speed furious to the other group. I easily kill all of them breaking their neck with magic. Then I turn to take care of the two helicopters left but before I do, they throw all their missiles left to the house and leave.

I vamp speed worried to the inside of the destroyed house and start searching for Landon. After some time, I find his body under rubbles and feel an immense relief. How did I get to the point I care for him? How has he been able to break all my walls in one day? I ask myself while I get out of the house with his body in my arms. I keep walking until I find a car and stole it. I lay Landon in the back seats and start driving trying to get as far possible from the house. In the way I stop in a fuel station and buy some food.

Sometime after I hear how Landon is starting to revive so I stop the car and get him out. I lay him near the road but in a hide place and wait until he completely revives. When he finally does it, he seems confused and asks “Where are we?”

“In the middle of nowhere, unfortunately your house was destroyed so I get us as far away as possible.” I explain.

“Thank you for sticking with me Hope” he says.

“I made a promise, so I had to fulfill it. As I suppose you eat like normal humans, I bought some food and a milkshake. It’s my favorite, pen…” I try to say but he cuts me “Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom”

“Who do you know?” I ask surprised and see how he’s face change when I do it.

“It’s related with the question I wanted to ask you” he explains.

“And that is?” I ask impatient.

“Why do I see you every time I die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing that you all enjoy the first chapter I hope I didn't mess up the second.  
> I will cotinue further this story but I will probably be slow updating (the more comments the most likely I write faster)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Both of us are unique

**Landon Pov**

After hearing her surprise about me knowing the milkshake I finally have the bravery to ask her.

“Why do I see you every time I die?”

“What do you even mean with that?” She says surprised.

I think for some seconds how I am going to explain it without sounding too strange or creepy. “Since the first time I died, when I’m resurrecting, I see images of a girl with blue eyes. I didn’t know who she was but after reviving these last times with you. I’m sure you are who I have been seen.”

“And what do you see more precisely?” she asks trying to understand everything being even more surprised than before.

“All the other times before I didn’t remember anything more than glimpses of you” I start explaining hiding the part when I saw her saying that she loves me as it was too much. I stop some seconds trying to remember everything exactly and continue. “But this time was different, I saw a story between us. I was a waiter in a restaurant at Mystic Falls and you came all the days ordering the same milkshake.”

“And you only saw that? Because it doesn’t help much on why you see me as I have the same idea as you.” Hope argues.

“Yes, I mostly only saw that.” I say hiding that the last thing I saw was us dancing in the square town.

“At least it’s interesting that it was in Mystic Falls. Have you been there?” Hope asks.

“No, but I know that there is where the School of supernaturals is so it can’t be coincidence.” I say.

“How do you know it?” Hope continues asking.

“Triad knows about it, I’m surprised that they haven’t attacked it yet. But I have no idea why we were there.” I answer.

“I went to that school. This and the milkshake is too precise, there has to be something important in your visions.” Hope says.

“But why is everything related to you Hope?” I ask.

“I’m sure it has to do with the fact that both of us are unique, I’m the tribid and you are whatever you are. You don’t know anything about your origin no?” Hope says.

“No, as I told you, I was raised by Triad and they didn’t tell me anything. But I’m sure they know something because they expected me to be supernatural.” I explain without getting into details.

“Is that related with the scars you have in your back? I was surprised when I saw it as I thought you heal when you revive.” Hope asks looking at me softly probably knowing that it wasn’t an easy topic for me.

I hesitate to answer but when Hope sees it she adds “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want” with a comprehensive smile.

But this give me the strength to do it. “Yeah, since I was young, they tried to trigger my supernatural abilities. First, they tried with emotional damage, but it is difficult to cause when you don’t have anyone you care for. After they tried with physical damage and that’s the reason I have that variety of scars as they tried different methods. But it didn’t work either, so they finally decided to try the last possibility and it worked. Since then I heal every time I die but not the injuries I had before the first time.”

“I’m sorry Landon, no one should have experienced that” Hope says with a soft look that instantly made me feel better. I can’t believe the effect this girl has on me, I never thought I would tell this to anyone and with just a look she is able make me forget all the pain. After some seconds of staring at each other she breaks the silence “I think we should go back to the car”

“Yeah, what are we going to do? I mean, you have already fulfilled your promise so you don’t have keep helping me” I say a bit nervous as I wanted to continue with her but I know it isn’t fair to force it.

“I will help you find answers. I think we should go to Mystic Falls to see how accurate your visions are. We could also try to see if in the school they know more.” Hope answers and I feel and immense relief knowing that she wasn’t going anywhere. I can’t stop being surprised by this, yesterday I was trying to kill her and know I have an inexplicable need of being with her.

**Hope Pov**

While we go to the car I realize that he is right that I don’t have to go with him, technically I have already fulfill my promise but I know that I want to learn more about the visions. It has to be the visions no?

“We have a long travel until Mystic Falls so we probably should take turns in driving” I say as I thought that is better if we avoid hours of conversations as I don’t know how it would affect me and I intend to keep my promise of not letting anyone in.

“Okay, I will drive first as you did all the work earlier.” Landon says kindly.

“Fine, I will sleep in the back seats. Wake me up when we are halfway” I say and throw the car keys to Landon.

It does not take long until I fall asleep, which is surprising as I shouldn’t trust him but something inside me tells me to do it.

Suddenly I wake up, the car it’s stopped and we are in a gas station. I hear Landon filling the deposit and I get out to stretch my legs. Then a man approaches us while I am going to talk to Landon and shouts “Give me the keys of the car if you want to survive” as he points a gun to Landon.

“This has to be a joke” I hear Landon say while he can’t contain a laugh.

When I get beside Landon the man points the gun towards me and says “I am serious, if you want your girlfriend alive give me the keys”

At hearing that, I can’t avoid blushing and I hear how Landon heart start beating faster. After some seconds of awkward silence Landon asks me “Do you need to feed Hope?”

The fact that he thought about my need of blood make me feel relief, like he accepted my vampire side, something that I have not even do myself. Before I get lost in my thoughts I answer “Yeah, I couldn’t do it with the Triad Soldiers as they were full of vervain”

Then Landon start moving so the man turns the gun to him “what are you doing? Do you want to die” he says.

“You couldn’t have chosen a worse car to rob. I am going to pay and buy some food, enjoy” Landon says looking at me before leaving.

Then before the robber can react, I vamp speed and compel him to be quiet, so I start feeding on him. When I finish Landon comes back with some food.

“Now is my turn drive, do you want to sleep?” I ask him.

“Yeah but wake me before we arrive.” He answers while laying down in the back seats and I start driving to Mystic Falls.

**Some hours later**

When we are 30 minutes away from there, I stop in a gas station and wake him up. He sits in the front and we continue the travel.

A pair of minutes after he asks “How it was going to that School, if you don’t mind I ask. When I found out it I was jealous, a place where being supernatural is the norm”

“For the vampires, werewolves or witches it was a nice place but being the three of them it wasn’t easy. To be sincere when you are too special, it can be also a hard place. I also should warn you that maybe I am not welcomed there after what happened before I left” I admit without going further into details as it was still a painful topic and hoping he wouldn’t ask.

“If they know what I have done I’m sure that it will be worse in my case. Also, we don’t have to go if you don’t want” he says.

“Don’t worry, we should try, they have a lot of information about the supernatural world that could be helpful. Also, my father was the biggest donor the School, so I am going to enter even if they don’t want.” I explain convinced that we should try it.

“Thank you, Hope. Also, I would want to try to find the bar that I saw in the vision to see how realistic it was.” Landon says.

“It’s a good idea, don’t you remember the name?” I ask.

“No, but if I see it, I will probably recognize it” he answers

“We could try first in the Mystic Grill, I went there sometimes when I was younger so it would make sense” I propose as I remember taking there some milkshakes.

Sometime later we arrive at the Mystic Grill. It’s very early so it’s closed, when we get near, Landon says “Yeah, it’s this place. Can you get us inside?”

“Yes, but why?” I ask surprised.

“I want to try something” he answers with a smile that convinces me, so I open the door with magic.

“Wait a moment here” he adds while he enters.

“Okay” I answer not knowing what to expect while I sit down in one of the tables outside.

After a pair of minutes, he appears with a milkshake.

“Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom just how I think you like it” Landon says as he serves it.

“Thanks Landon” I answer with a huge smile by the surprise.

“Everything it’s like my vision” he adds surprised by it while he sits down with me.

“The milkshake is perfect. When did you learn to do it so well?” I ask as I am surprised because this is probably the best one that I have tasted in a long time.

“Apart from the vison this is the first time I do it, so the only possible answer is while I was dead” he explains

We stay in the grill until It’s a reasonable time to go the school.

**At the School**

When we arrive at the gate we are stopped by Dorian that is surprised for seeing me but he let us in. When we get inside, I go directly to Alaric’s office.

“Hope, what are you doing here?” Alaric asks surprised.

“We need your help for finding out what he is.” I say looking at Landon.

“Why you don’t know it?” Alaric asks surprised.

“I’m clearly not a vampire, werewolf, witch or any combination but I am stronger than humans, throw fire and resurrect in flames” Landon summaries.

“I thought that maybe in all the books you have there could be information” I add.

“You don’t know anything about your origin?” Alaric asks.

“No, in that case I wouldn’t be here.” Landon says annoyed.

“Okay, I think we should check first if he has magic. I will ask Josie to try and siphon him.” Alaric proposes.

“I think it will be better if I go somewhere else in that case. I will go to the library to see if I find something” I says knowing that it wouldn’t be a good idea to see Josie. I look at Landon and see a look of understanding that make me feel relief as I don’t want to let him alone here. Even when I know he is more than capable of defending himself.

After some time of researching in the library without an advance Alaric calls me to his office. As I enter, I ask him “Have you learn anything?”

“No, but I haven’t called you for that. I warn you that Triad is coming so you should leave before they arrive.” Alaric says

“How do you know they are coming?” I ask surprised.

“When I realized who Landon was, I had to called them. Hope, he is dangerous, he has killed a lot of supernaturals. What do you think she will do to you?” Alaric says.

I can’t believe what I am hearing, how could he have called them. “He saved me of them, he isn’t the bad guy here, Triad is. What were you thinking calling them?” I shout enraged.

“I had to do it to maintain the school security” Alaric argues.

“What have you done with Landon?” I ask shouting and getting angrier.

“Triad will take charge of him, it’s his place” Alaric says

“How can you say that, he is not different from me. Where he is? I won’t ask again.” I say seriously

“Hope you are not like him you’re not a murderer, you can come back to the school. We can help you so don’t become like your father, but you have to let them take him” Alaric says.

At hearing that words I complete lose control, I vamp speed towards him and push him to the wall. “How dare you name him. Where is Landon?” I shout while I start choking him.

“In the cells” he mutters with his last breath before falling unconscious. Then I stop and say not knowing if he will hear me “I should kill you for this but you are lucky that you have daughters and I know what it’s to lose a father.” After I go to find Landon.

**Landon Pov**

After Hope leaves a brunette girl comes to the office.

“Hi, you must be Landon.” She says and I nod.

“I am Josie and I’m going to try to siphon you to see if you have magic” she explains before putting her hand in my arm. Then her hand gets surrounded with a red aura and I feel how she is absorbing my energy.

“I think that is enough” I say as she keeps doing it when clearly it worked but before I can react, I feel how someone breaks my neck.

**While being dead**

_“Landon”._

_“Hope”_

_“Do you know each other?”_

_“It’s a long story” …._

……

_“I wanted to see if it worked”_

_“Ouhh”_

_“Oh, sorry sorry ,I’ sorry”_

_“It’s worth it, it’s woth it”_

When I resurrect, I remember all the things I saw while I was dead. This time it started two years after the I dance with Hope in the square town and it ended with me taking a bus to New Orleans after leaving the school

After, I focus on where I am, it seems like a cell in a basement. I go to the bars and start melting them. When I finish, I get out, but I find Josie blocking the door.

“Where are you going?” She asks with a defiant look.

“Get out of my way or I will harm you” I say seriously.

“I won’t let you go, I know who you are. You and Hope have to pay for your sins” She adds before she starts an aneurism spell on me. When I am going to start a throwing fire to stop her, I heard someone enter the basement and the spell stops. When I look up, I see Hope in front of Josie.

“Stop Josie or I will have to harm you” Hope says.

“No, you have to pay for what you did to Penelope.” Josie answers.

Then they stare at each other and I don’t know if I should intervene. I’m sure Hope can beat her but I feel that she doesn’t want to harm her.

“And what better than your boyfriend being handled to Triad” Josie adds before doing an aneurism spell on me but the only thing I can think off instead of the pain or the fight is why everyone is calling me her boyfriend.

They clearly haven’t thought about it, neither of us want that. But I can’t avoid feeling something every time they say it and clearly this girl has a special effect on me. It has to be because the visions, it can’t be something else.

When I focus in the fight I see how Josie throws a magic wave to Hope but she easily stops it and vamps speed to her. When she gets to her Josie tries to siphon Hope but it doesn’t weak her so she punch Josie in the stomach. While she is recovering from the hit Hope hold her from the head and looking deeply at her says “The next time you touch him I will solve the Merge for your sister”. After saying it she does a spell that let Josie unconscious and leaves her body fall to the floor.

I walk to Hope and when I get close, she asks me “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just a little headache” I answer.

“Good because I think we are going to have to fight Triad again” she says before we start hearing how their vehicles get to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone isn't as obsessed with Handon as me and doesn't know the lines for when Landon is dead:  
> \- the first is the start of 1x01 at the entrance of the door  
> \- the second is when they kiss in the bus stop in the 1x05.
> 
> Also this was more of a transiton chapter as I wasn't sure how to cotinue the story (now I have more o less a plan) so I hope it wasn't boring.


	4. I am dangerous

**Hope Pov**

Landon and I go to the hall where we encounter Lizzie that intercede us. “Hope, what are doing here? You haven’t had done anything to Josie no? I can’t find her”

“She is in the cellars and alive, but try to keep her away from us if you want her to continue this way. Now we have to deal with the army that is coming for us thanks to your father” I say and before Lizzie can react, we leave.

When we get out, we see that ten vehicles of Triad are coming. “At least we will have some fun” I say looking at Landon.

“Yeah, let me be the first” Landon answers.

Then the vehicles park near the entrance but before they can get out Landon throws fire to two of them so they explode.

“My turn” I say and then I throw another two vehicles far away rolling with magic making them also explode. After, all of the soldiers get out of the cars and start shooting towards us, but I make a barrier spell and stop the bullets.

“I have an idea, I can do an invisible spell to you while I hold the barrier so you can get to them” I propose.

“Okay, do it” he answers. I do the spell, so he gets behind them without being noticed and start throwing fire. They stop shooting to me and I use the distraction to vamp speed to them. I start killing the soldiers from one side while Landon does the same in the other. We keep doing it until we face each other, and we are surrounded by the 20 soldiers left.

The soldiers start shooting us but I stop the bullets from my side with magic while Landon does the same with his fire in his side.

“Any good idea like before?” he asks me shouting.

“Yeah, when I tell you, get your back against mine” I shout back to Landon while we keep stopping the bullets.

“Okay” he says.

“Now” I shout, and he does it. Then I throw a magical wave that hits all the soldiers and throw them to the floor, so we start fighting them again. I vamp speed to them and start breaking their neck while they recover from the hit. Meanwhile Landon does the same so in a minute we have finish them. I get to Landon and see that he is interrogating the last solider alive.

“Are more troops coming?” Landon asks.

“I’m not going to tell you anything. I know who you are traitor.” The soldier answers.

“Let me try” I say to Landon and I start doing an aneurism spell on the soldier.

“Answer to the question or I will start doing worse things and I warn you that I have a thousand year of torture experience behind me” I add as the soldier keeps in silence.

After a minute of doing different spells he finally surrenders “No, they are not coming more troops at the moment. Please, stop”

“Will they stop coming from us?” Landon asks.

“No, they are focusing all their resources in finding you two and they won’t stop until they capture the both of you” the soldier answers.

“They will have to do it better if they want a chance” I add before breaking his neck.

“Yeah, seeing how you fight I don’t think they will ever have.” Landon says with a smile

“You don’t do it bad either” I answer replicating his smile. “Also, I’m sorry that Alaric called Triad, I expected them to be hostile but not that far.”

“You don’t have to, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I don’t have a good reputation with the supernaturals.” He says looking sorry about it.

“I think we should go somewhere else as they don’t have any answers” I tell him trying to change the subject.

“First I have to do something in the School. Could you guide me to the library?” He asks.

“Did you have another vision?” I ask remembering that when I found him in the cell he was covered in ashes

“Yes, in it we found each other again two years later from the last one and I came to the school. I think that I have a clue for finding my origin.” Landon explains.

“Okay, follow me.” I say and start walking towards the school.

**Landon Pov**

We go directly to the library and in the way I tell her what I saw in the visions centering in the clues about my supernatural origin and hiding the parts where we got intimate with each other. I also told her about the monsters, but I don’t think she ends up believing it.

Finally, we arrive at the library and when we enter Hope asks “what are you looking for precisely?”

“An old knife in a showcase” I answer.

“This one?” She says pointing at the same knife that in my vision.

“Yes” Then I remember how because of the knife I started lying and broke her trust in the vision. So, I decide I should tell her as I don’t want to lose her here even if I don’t want to admit it, I want to do this with her. “Before I get the knife I want to warn you that I may try to hide it from you and I won’t be able to control it. So, I need you to trust and believe me that if I lie or hide things from you it’s not my intention. Because I know how difficult is for you to trust people and I don’t want to hurt you or make you leave me.” I say instantly regretting the last words as they were too far.

We stare at each other in silence for some seconds but when I’m going to try to say something she starts talking “That means that in your vision you did it?” I nod, so she continues. “I will keep it in my mind but don’t think that I will give up so easily on getting to the end of this with you.” Then she looks directly at my eyes and adds with a soft voice “Thank you Landon, for telling me, it means a lot”

I keep looking at her amazing blue eyes and can’t avoid feeling extremely relief after her words. Then before I can answer someone enter the room shouting, “What are you doing here”.

We both turn and see that Josie and Lizzie have entered the library.

“We don’t own you any explanation” Hope answers with a serious voice.

“This isn’t your place anymore after what you did” Josie keep shouting.

“My dad paid for the School, so technically, this is my place” Hope answers to Josie and I see how Hope is getting angry.

“That your dad used his robbed money doesn’t give any right here” Josie says.

“Josie, don’t be so mean” Lizzie shouts Josie trying to calm down both.

“No Lizzie, it isn’t fair that she gets away with what happened to Penelope just because she comes from a family of powerful murderers. So, I am not letting her get away” Josie answers to Lizzie before she does a spell that throws her away from the room and close the door.

I feel how Hope is getting really nervous and then Josie throws to her a magical wave but Hope easily blocks it. “You should be dead like all your family” Josie shouts and push with all her strength the magical wave to Hope. But after hearing those words Hope completely lose control. She expels a magical explosion that instantly beats Josie and throw me to the floor while shouting “Don’t dare talk about my family.” Then she vamps speed to Josie that it’s in the floor unconscious after the explosion.

I see that she is going to kill her, but I have the feeling she doesn’t really wants to, so I start talking to her while getting close to them trying to calm her down “Hope, I know you don’t want to kill her. You are above her attitude okay, she is just hurt”.

After that words Hope calms a bit and turns to me. I see that she has some tears in her eyes, so I hug her without thinking it. For my surprise she returns it and after a minute of doing it I feel she is calmer so I whisper to her “She doesn’t deserve our time, let’s go out of here”. She nods so I quickly get the knife and get out of the School by her side without saying anything.

**Hope Pov**

While we get out of the School, we don’t exchange a word but his presence by my side it’s helping me calm down after the breakdown I had. I’m still surprised that he was able to prevent me for killing Josie or blowing out the School as no one was able in the past to help me in these situations after my parents died.

We get to the woods and I just keep walking for some time until I hear how he stops and asks, “where are we going Hope?”

I also stop and turn to him, “I don’t know, I just wanted to get far from the School. Do you want to go anywhere?”

“No, I think we could just sleep in the forest if you don’t mind while we wait for a monster to come for us”.

“Okay” I accept as is probably the best option. I sit down in a fallen trunk and finally decide that I should explain everything to him, he deserves it and I feel that I need to do it. I invite him to sit down next to me and I start talking “Thank you for helping me before, I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t intervene. I think that I own you an explanation of why she is so mad at me.”

“Hope, you don’t have to” he says looking honest.

“I think I have and you deserve to know my history of not being able to control myself so I will understand if you don’t want my help anymore” I tell him and before he can say anything I continue.

“Maybe you know this from your visions seeing how accurate they are but after my parents died, I started using my real name in the school. So, everyone in the school started talking about me and my parents, and most of them weren’t nice at minimum. Until one day I heard some witches laughing about my father’s dead and I couldn’t hold it anymore. I exploded like today, but no one could control me like you did, so I kept throwing magic and nearly destroyed the school.” I stop and swallow preparing for what was coming.

“While I was breaking down, I killed Josie’s girlfriend, Penelope a witch that had the bad luck of being in the room when I did it. That’s the reason Josie hates me so deeply. After the incident, they gave another opportunity in the School but it only got worse as everyone was scared of me. One day Josie confronted me and it ended up like today. I killed other students, nearly killed her and destroyed half of the school in the process so finally I was expulsed.” I ended explaining.

“Hope, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t want to do it.” Landon says looking at me trying to make me feel better.

“Landon, I am dangerous, I can lose control easily and hurt even the people I care for in the process. If I you stay with me, you will end up dead like everyone I have cared for.” I add without wanting to say those last words, but I can’t help myself as he was making me feel save saying things what I have buried for so long.

“Hope, I am not going anywhere. You are the first person in my life that have stayed with me, that has helped me. I’m not scared of you Hope, you can’t push me away.” Landon says and keep looking at me.

After that words I look at his green eyes and feel that he really means what he had just said. At that moment I feel an extremely desire of just being with him and forget about everything bad that has happened in my life. While I am thinking what to answer to his words we are slowly getting close to each other and I can’t avoid the desire of kissing him. When our lips are millimeters away suddenly, I see an intense light. Then Landon rolls over me while I see how a big flame go over him.

“What is happening?” I ask confused and annoyed after the interruption.

“I think the first monster has found us” Landon answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all stay enjoying the story.  
> Thanks for reading and appreciate the comments.


	5. It isn’t easy for me either

**Landon Pov**

“I think that the first monster has found us” I answer after I protect her from the fire. We both turn to where the fire was coming from and see the same women as in my visions.

Before I can react, Hope vamps speed to the woman and breaks her neck without hesitation.

Then, she turns and we stare at each other. I feel that she is having an internal conflict by the look that she is giving me. As I was going to say something, I see that another fire blast is coming in our direction. “Hope, move” I shout while I am running into her.

As she hears the words, she vamps speed to me, so I am able to protect her from the fire.

“Why she isn’t dead?” Hope asks surprised.

“I think we have to cut her neck with the knife” I answer remembering that she told me it in the visions. Then we see how the woman has transformed into a dragon that is flying over us.

“How do we cut now her neck?” Hope says even more surprised.

“I don’t think that my fire will do much, so we rely on your magic. Let me distract it.” I propose and before she can answer I run away from Hope.

I get the attention of the dragon showing the knife. He starts throwing me fire but it doesn’t do anything to me. “You are not the only one that can do that” I shout before giving back the fire. Surprisingly, it damages the dragon, so I keep doing it for gaining time while Hope is chanting a spell. A minute after, the dragon falls to the floor and transform back to the women.

Then I shout to Hope to earn her attention and throw her the knife. She gets it and vamps speed to the woman cutting her neck before she recovers from the spell.

“I think that now she is really dead” I say while getting close to Hope. I see that she is looking at the knife and holding a tear.

“I’m sorry Landon, but I have to do this alone. I promise that I will give you the answers you are searching for.” Hope says with a broken voice before she vamps speed away with the knife.

“No, Hope” I shout desperate and frustrated. I can’t believe that she left me, the first good thing that was happening in my life and I lost it.

**Hope Pov**

After killing the dragon, I look the knife and realize what I must do. I was getting too close to him, this wasn’t supposed to happen, and I can’t let anyone get close to me. It not easy but I have to do it, it’s the best for us. I look at Landon and while trying to hold the tears, I apologize before I vamp speed away from him.

I stop shortly after and hold to a tree while finally I let the tears flow. After some minutes of recovering and convincing myself that, this is the best decision, especially for him as I can’t risk that another person I care dies for my fault.

While I am lost in my thoughts I get to a road. I steel a car and feed on the owner. Then I proceed to drive to a house I know in the middle of nowhere to hide the knife until more monsters come for it, hoping that it will help me finding out something about Landon’s origins.

**Landon Pov**

After burning the vicinity as I couldn’t contain the flames after what happened. I finally recover for it and start thinking what I can do for finding the knife (or that is what I am telling myself). I realize that the only option is trying to see more with the visions while I am dead.

So, I start walking to the road. When I get there, I wait until a car passes and I stop it putting myself in its way. The driver gets down and starts insulting me.

“I am not in the mood for this” I shout while he tries to punch me. I easily stop his fist and throw him to the side of the road leaving him seriously injured.

“I warned you that today is not the day for annoying me” I add before getting into the car.

I keep driving until I find a lake in a discrete place, so I get down and drown myself.

**While being dead**

_“People who care about him, so tell me where he is before I blow your head off”_

_“You must be Hope”_

_……….._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“You’ve heard of the legend of the Phoenix”_

When I resurrect, I start remembering everything and realize that I didn’t learn anything useful. Also, the vision only intensified the pain for losing Hope so I decide to not do it again as I don’t know if I can put up with more of it in this situation. I sit down for a bit and think what I should do next. After some minutes I realize the best option is to attack the Triad bases to see if they know something about Hope.

**Two weeks later**

I spend the last two weeks destroying Triad bases all over the country, but I didn’t obtain any information about Hope. At every fail I feel how I am losing the little humanity I recovered the days I spent with her. I am starting to be driven by the revenge and bloodlust instead of the idea of recovering her.

I arrive at one of the last bases left that I know it position. As I did with the other ones, I create a fire outside and use the confusion produced by it to enter the building. Luckily, they build all their bases very similar, so I easily get to information center. When I enter, I see that they are four soldiers searching for Hope.

“We have finally found the tribid” one of them says just before they realize that I am in the room.

“Good” I say when they turn in my direction.

Before they can get their guns out, I burn two of them and get close enough to the other two for taking away their guns. Then I throw one of them to the wall leaving him unconscious.

After, I hold the soldier that said that they found Hope by neck and ask him “How did you find Hope?”

“Who is Hope?” he answers confused.

“The tribid” I shout angry.

“I am not going to tell you anything” he adds after he realizes what I am asking for.

“You will, your only choice is how much you want to suffer in the process” I say before I punch him in the stomach. Then I get a metal bar and melt it creating a sharp end.

“Are you ready to talk?” I ask.

After some seconds of waiting in silence I stick the bar in his side, so he starts shouting in pain.

“I can continue all day long. How and where is her?” I shout.

“Why do you even care? We are going to do what you should have done, kill her” he mutters while shouting in pain.

At that words I lose control, I start punching him while my hand is on fire burning and injuring all his body. Before he falls unconscious, I recover myself and stop.

“Where is she?” I shout.

Then I see how he looks to a screen in the center of the room. I drop him and go to look at it. There is map with a message that says that they found Hope with a locator spell. I look at the map and see that she is like an hour from here so I kill the two soldiers that were still alive and go back to the car to find Hope.

After an hour drive, I see a house where Hope was marked in the map. I park and when I am going to get inside, I see Hope get out of it with the knife in her hand. I can’t avoid getting paralyzed at seen her like the first time in that bar in New Orleans.

When she gets close to me, I finally react and ask her “Where are you going Hope?”.

“I’m bringing the knife where it should be” she answers.

“What do you even mean with that?” I say confused.

“I would love if you come with me” she adds making me more confused.

“Do you remember that you were the one who left me?” I ask annoyed after realizing what she meant.

“I shouldn’t have done it, I’m sorry.” She says while she gets close to me. Then I see how her eyes turn green and while touching my chest in a very sexy way she adds “Please, come with me to leave the knife where it belongs. I need you”

Then I realize why she is acting so weird and how they localize her.

“Hope come with me to the house and them I will go with you” I try to convince her.

“Okay, but we have to get the knife there quickly. After, we can enjoy ourselves”, she whispers the last past in my ear when she passes by my side. She goes to the house quickly and I follow her, when I enter I search for something so I can get the slug out of her.

“What are looking for babe, let me help you” I hear Hope say.

At least this Hope is the same as in my vision with that thing, I think to myself. Then I find what I was searching for and call Hope. She comes and before she can see what I am doing, I electrocute her.

At doing that the slug gets out of her head and I catch it.

“Was that inside me?” Hope shouts disgusted.

“Yeah” I answer before I kill it.

**Hope Pov**

“How did you find me?” I ask after recovering from the slug.

“I didn’t, Triad did with a locator spell.” he explains.

“Oh I see, that thing made me put down my spells so they could track me and say all those things” I add but I instantly regret those last words

“I know, you make it pretty clear when you left me” he says clearly hurt for those last words and starts leaving the room but before he does I stop him putting my hand in his.

He turns around and look at my deeply. After some seconds finally I am able to say something “I didn’t mean that Landon. I...” but I stop as I don’t know how to continue.

“What did you mean Hope? Because if you are going to run away again, just leave. I can’t take been around you anymore.” he shouts getting mad.

“Then, why are you even here, if you hate me?” I answer trying to sound angry, so I hide the disappointment after his words.

“I don’t hate you Hope. No matter how hard I tried to this last days, I can’t. That’s why I beg you to let me leave, because every second with you just increases the inevitable pain that I will feel when you leave me”

“I’m sorry for leaving but I promised myself that I won’t anyone else get into my life and you don’t stop destroying all the barriers I try to build” I confess scared that he is going to leave.

“I know Hope, but it isn’t easy for me either. You are the first person that hasn’t treat me like a weapon or a monster. Since the first time I saw you I just felt an immense desire of being with you and I don’t know how to handle it. Hope, I was trained all my life to kill you and with just a look, you destroyed every intention or thought of harming you. Do you think that all of this is easy me?” he asks but he continues before I can say anything.

“It also doesn’t help that, every time I die, I see both of us together. I know that is hard for you to let me in because I have seen the Landon from the visions fight for it. But I am not strong as that Landon, I can’t bare that pain. So, the best is that I leave here” Landon ends and starts leaving the house.

I took some second for realize his words. Does this mean that he feels like I do? I look up and see him leaving the house. At that moment I know that I can’t let him walk away from my life. So finally, I beat all my fear and let my barriers down.

I vamp speed by his side and before he can react, I kiss him. He seems surprised but he doesn’t reject it, rather the opposite. 

While we are kissing, I just feel the happiest that I remember in a very long time. Also, I can’t believe how good of a kisser he is, especially taking into account his life.

After a minute of it, I suddenly feel how he stops and then a bullet goes through my side. I immediately do a barrier spell to stop them and see that a bullet has gone through Landon’s heart.

I get his body inside and whisper softly to his ear “They will pay for this, but I promise I will be back when you wake up so we can continue”.

Then I put my finger into his wound and get some of his blood. I taste it and feel prepared for what I am going do to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episodes Landon sees while being dead are from 1x08 in the Motel to 1x13 when he resurrects.  
> Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading.


	6. Nothing personal

**Hope Pov**

I don’t know if it was the blood, the kiss or both but I am more prepared than ever for the fight. I get out and try to find where the shoots are coming while I maintain the protection spell around the house. I see that they are coming from a mountain far away, so I vamp speed there.

When I get to the place, I found only five soldiers. I kill two of them extracting their hearts before they notice me. I turn to the other three left and while I am dropping the ripped hearts I say “I expected more of you”

“Don’t worry they are in their way and they will kill you” one of them answers confident.

“I don’t think so” I say while I vamp speed to him and chop off his head.

Then I do an aneurism spell to the two soldiers left but when I realize that one of them has the weapon that shot Landon, I break the others one neck.

“So, you are the one who interrupted us” I shout angrily looking at him, but he doesn’t answer.

“I will try something I always wanted to” I add with an evil smile. Then I start creating a little barrier spell inside him cutting him from the inside.

“What are you doing?” He says while he shouts in pain.

“Oh, now you talk. Let me correct it” I add before I create another barrier spell in his throat so he couldn’t talk or shout.

After some seconds of doing it I hear how the reinforcements are coming.

“I will love to continue this, but I have to take care of your friends.” I tell him before expanding the barrier spell cutting his neck.

I vamp speed back to the house as two helicopters and four cars where coming to it. I have to finish them fast to be back with Landon before he revives, I remember to myself. So, I center first in the helicopters, I focus myself and make them crash with each with magic before they get close to the house. As I am doing it the four cars get near and they start shooting me. One bullet hit me in the arm, but it only causes me to get angrier.

I make a magic wave that throw all the soldiers into the air. While they are recovering from it I vamp speed to them and start killing all without any mercy. Then I hear how Landon is starting to revive inside the house.

“I would like to keep enjoying this, but I have a date” I say before I hold in the air the ten soldiers left with my magic and break their necks.

I vamp speed back where Landon is just in time before he revives.

**Landon Pov**

**While being dead**

_“Hope wake up. Hope wake up”_

_“Oh my god. Landon, are you okay?”_

_“Well, I was recently dead, so I think I’ll mend.”_

_…………………………………….._

_“Any brilliant ideas? Because I think we’re running out of time.”_

_“Just one. But you’re gone hate it. Kiss me”_

_“I didn’t hate that at all”_

_“Not that. This.”_

When I revive, I am in the floor of the house where I died. I see Hope kneeled staring at me and I can’t avoid feeling an immense relief that she didn’t left after what happened between us before I was killed.

“You are okay” I say while I am thinking about how the vision ended.

“Yeah, but I can’t say the same for the Triad troops” she answers with a smile, but I wasn’t referring to that.

We stay some seconds looking at each other in silence while I think about the end of the vision and what to do about it. Suddenly she asks about it “Have you learned something new while you were dead?”

“Nothing important” I lie as I decide that until I find more about it is better to keep it to myself. “But Hope I don’t care about them anymore because now I have something more important here” I add.

“And that is?” She asks with a smile.

“You” I whisper before doing what I wanted since I came back, kissing her.

We keep kissing for some minutes but suddenly I feel like she is shaking a bit. “What happens Hope, if you don’t want to do this you just have to say it.” I ask concerned.

“No no, it’s not that, I’m just tired. I think I used too much energy fighting earlier and I couldn’t feed on them.” She explains.

“Hope feed on me” I propose.

“No Landon, I don’t know if I can control myself with you, I could end up harming you” she says worried.

“I trust you Hope and if you haven’t realized yet, you can’t harm me. So please, do it so we can continue.” I try to convince her while I show her my neck inviting her to bite me.

But she continues doubting “Hope, I am not scared of you. I understand that you have to feed, and it isn’t going to change my opinion about you” I add thinking this will convince her.

After these words I see on her face how she finally accepts. She pulls out her fangs and bites me in the neck. At first is painful, but then it starts feeling pleasurable in a strange way. She keeps doing it and I feel her internal fight against her instinct of continuing. Finally, after a minute she pulls out and before she can clean the blood, I kiss her.

While we keep kissing, she vamps speed both of us to the wall. “Oh, I’m sorry” she says scared that she hurt me.

“Don’t worry Hope, you can’t harm me. Don’t hold it, please” I answer before I start kissing her neck. We keep making out for some time around the house until we get into the bedroom. Then we start taking out our clothes but suddenly I stop her because as much as I wanted to do it, I need to make it right with her.

“Are you sure you want to? I don’t want to take advantage of you feeding on me or some vampire instinct” I ask her.

“Yeah, I am sure of this. But I have to ask you something before” she answers a bit worried.

“Go ahead Hope” I say impatient.

“It maybe sounds stupid but, do you really like me?” She finally asks.

At hearing that words I can’t avoid feeling surprised and confused. Why would she even think that?

Before I can answer she continues “I mean, that I want to be sure that you like this version of me not the one that you see in your visions. Because I am not that girl and I don’t want to disappoint you” She explains looking down avoiding eye contact at the last part.

“Hope, I know that you are not that girl. That version of you is perfect for that Landon but I am not him. I like this version of you and you should never doubt that. So yes, I am sure that the girl I want is you, not anyone else or another version for you” I say trying to convince her.

“Then there’s nothing left to say” she adds with a smile before she kisses me, and I feel that finally we are not holding back.

**Hope Pov**

**The next morning**

I wake up and for the first time in a long time I am just happy. I turn to the left side of the bed, but I can’t find Landon. I can’t avoid feeling worried at the idea that he left me, but I quickly refuse this idea. I probably has just sleep too much as I was tired of all these days not sleeping waiting for the monster so Landon would probably had just wake up before me. I get up and go to the living room where I see Landon all cover in ashes and with a concerned face.

“What happens Landon?” I immediately ask really worried about it.

“I just wish things were different” he says while getting close to me.

“What do you mean?” I ask confused and even more worried.

He keeps getting closer to me without answering. Then he kisses me and adds “I’m sorry for this” before breaking my neck.

**Sometime later**

When I open my eyes, I am again laid on the bed. But this time I feel extremely tired like if I have been drained. Again no sign of Landon and this time my fears totally overwhelm me after the last conversation we had. I turn to my right and see that in the side table there is a glass of blood and a letter. This must be from Landon I think before I take the glass and drinking the blood as I seriously need it. After tasting it, I know for sure that is from Landon. Then I take the letter and start reading it.

_Dear Hope_

_I have to explain some things and it’s better if I do it this way. After you left me in the School, I came back to Triad and they made me an offer. They would forgive the mistake I made freeing you if I gave them your blood and I accept it. When Triad found you yesterday, they send me to earn your trust so I could steal you blood and that’s what I did. That is the reason you probably will feel so tired right now_

I stop at that point as I couldn’t believe what I am reading. This can’t be true, I can’t be so stupid. I think while I try to hold the tears that are starting to form. I take some seconds for recovering and keep reading.

_Don’t try to find me thinking there can be something between us or for some type of personal revenge because this was just work, nothing personal, although I have to admit that it was pleasurable. For that reason, I let you a glass of my blood as you would probably need it. Also, it will help you leaving the house before more Triad soldiers come for you as I don’t want you to be captured since it would make your blood useless. So, in my best interest I wish you the best._

_Landon_

When I finish reading, I can’t hold the tears. I thought that he cared for me, that finally someone didn’t see me as the monster I am, but it was all lies. I should have known it, this was too good to be real, my life isn’t like this. I am just doomed to a sad and solitary life.

While I am thinking all of this, the house starts shaking as my magic is starting to overwhelm me while all my sadness is starting to convert into fury.

I let it all out and I end up destroying the roof and the walls of the house in the process, but now I have my mind clear. It turns out, Landon isn't the hero of my story at all. But when I hunt him down, I'm gonna be the villain of his. I think while I start doing a locator spell with the letter for finding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episodes Landon sees while being dead are from the start of 1x14 to 1x16 when she kills him.  
> Also sorry for the end but it will have an explanation.  
> Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading.


	7. Why Landon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update but I was very busy this last month.  
> Special angst warning for Ava since she requested the last chapter.

**Landon Pov**

I wake up with Hope by my side in the bed and happier that I have ever been. I look at her sleeping so calmly and feel a peace I never thought it was possible. But unfortunately, it doesn’t last much as I remember how the last vision I had ended. I need to know what happened with Hope and there is only one way to do it. I go to the kitchen and get a knife. Then I go outside so I don’t wake up Hope and cut my neck with the knife.

**While being dead**

_“Dr.Saltzmann”_

_“Landon, I’m on my way”_

_“Okay. Aaa.. I don’t I don’t really know what happened”_

_“Yeah. Well that makes two of us. I just found a note that you need me”_

_“I guess I do. Who left it?”_

…………………………………………..

_Somehow it feels like the most important piece of my life is missing. I know I need to keep searching for answers because as far as I can tell, being immortal means being alone. And being alone is hopeless_

_Landon drowns himself in the lake._

I resurrect with an immense feel of having a void in my life, of losing something too important. It is the worse feel I have ever had. Slowly I recover myself and realize that was the feeling of forgetting Hope, that she jumped into Malivore and then I didn’t remember her in that vision. As I realize this, I get even more worried just in case this could be a possibility in this reality. I need to know how this end, so I cut my neck again.

This time while I’m dead I saw another version of Hope and me. But the history was the same, we fell in love with each other and she ends up sacrificing herself to Malivore for saving me, as the story I was seeing before. Why I am suddenly seeing something different and why it ended the same? I ask to myself. There is only way to know it.

I keep killing myself more times and I keep seeing different versions of our story but all them are the same, we meet and love each other until she sacrifices herself to Malivore so I forget get.

I finally stop when the sensation of being Hopeless is too much to continue. I try to clear my mind while I come back to the house thinking how I can avoid the same end for this story. When I get inside, I see Hope waking up and I realize that all the stories had the pattern. It is always my fault, she sacrifices for me, but this time I am not going to allow it. I know what I have to do.

“What happens Landon?” she asks as she probably has seen the concern in my face that I can’t hide from her.

“I just wish things were different” I answer while getting close to her.

“What do you mean?” she asks confused and seems to start getting worried.

I keep getting closer to her without answering until I am close enough to kiss her. “I’m sorry for this” I apologize for everything I am going to do just before breaking her neck.

I catch her avoiding that she falls to the floor and leave her softly lying in the bed. I look at her lying in the bed and I come with an idea for destroying Malivore after all the fails I saw in my visions. I start searching in the house for the necessary materials for it and luckily, I find them all. I get back to Hope and cut myself for letting glass of blood for her as she will need it after this.

Then I get a needle and starts doing a blood transfusion from Hope to me. While I am doing it, I realize that I have to prevent her from trying to save me or even feel my lost. So, I start writing a letter to Hope making up that I still work for Triad trying to sound as realistic and mean as possible. I can’t avoid that some tears escape from my eyes as writing this is really hard. I am throwing away all that I ever wanted and even worse, I am going to hurt her. But I know this is the only way of keeping her safe.

When I finish, I put the letter under the glass of blood. I kiss her forehead softly and look at her a last time. “I wish everything could be different” I whisper before leaving the house without looking back as I don’t know if I will have the strength to leave if I do.

I get into the car I came with and start driving to the Triad base in Georgia. While I am driving, I try to focus on a plan to get to the Pit with all the details about the base that I saw in all the visions although I am not sure if it will be the same, I just hope so.

When I arrive at the base, everything seems like in the vision. I get down and enter the base. There some soldiers try to stop me, but I easily burn them without hesitation. I continue going towards the room where I think Malivore is. In the way I keep killing all the soldiers that I find, using all the emotions that I still have after leaving Hope that way.

I finally get to the room and when I enter I find Clarke there.

“Brother, what an unwelcomed surprise” I say while I get close to him.

“How do you know me?” Clarke asks surprised.

“I know a lot more that you could ever imagine” I answer while I keep getting closer to him.

“What are you doing here?” Clarks continues asking shocked.

“I’m going to destroy our father” I answer sharply.

“And how are you going to do it? I was trying to figure it out a way when you stole the Tribid from us. But if you have any idea, please proceed. I’m not going to stop you” He says which instantly causes me to get mad at her comment of using Hope.

“You are coming with me. I am not letting you harm Hope again.” I say harshly.

Then I see how his face changes and tries to punch me, but I stop his fist easily. I punch him back with the other hand directly into his face.

“This time you are not going to win” I shout will I keep punching him.

“I haven’t done anything to you” he says back worried while he tries to block my hits but fails.

“Not yet, but you will try to” I answer while I keep punching him.

Then when he is weakened enough by the hits, I hold him by the neck above the Pit.

“Send regards to our father until I come to kill him” I add before throwing him to Malivore.

“Nooo” He shouts while falling before being absorbed with Malivore.

Now it’s my turn.

**Hope Pov**

After doing the locator spell, it seems that Landon is moving. I get the map where I did the spell and get out of the house. I vamp speed to the nearest gas station. There I see a car and procced to steal it but when I am doing it the owner interrupts me.

“What are you doing? This is my car” he shouts.

“I need it, leave me or this won’t end up well for you” I answer angrily.

The he tries to stop me holding my arm. When he touches me, I completely lose control with all the emotions that I am going through, so I turn and bite in the neck. I feed on him until he quickly dies. I throw her body and start driving towards Landon.

After some time driving, I see in the map how he finally stops in Georgia, not very far away from me. So, I keep driving into that place thinking in what I am going to do when I find him.

When I arrive there, I see what looks like another Triad base. I get out of the car and get inside. I start seeing burn bodies all over the base. This has to be Landon’s work no? Why is he doing this, if he works with them? I start doubting about his intentions. Then a soldier points at me with a gun.

“Who are you?” He asks threatening.

“Where is Landon?” I shout while I disarm and throw him to the wall with magic.

“I’m not going to say anything.” He answers trying to sound confidence.

“Where is Landon?” I repeat shouting strongly and start breaking his bones.

“He was going to the Pit” he finally answers between the shouts of pain.

“Where is that?” I add as I stop the spell.

“In the center of the installation” he says.

Then I break his neck and vamp speed in that direction. I get to the room where the soldier told me that the Pit was. There I see Landon in an edge above the Pit and looking directly at it. I can’t avoid feeling relief that he was okay even after all.

**Landon Pov**

When I am going to jump, suddenly Hope appears at the door. I turn to her direction and get distracted by her presence, which she uses to vamp speed to where I am and push me to the wall.

“What are you doing here?” I ask surprised while recovering from the hit.

“You didn’t think I would let you go after betraying me” she answers furious and pushes me against the wall with magic again.

“I... didn’t...” I start saying but I stop as I can’t explain her anything without risking her live.

“You didn’t what. Why did you steal my blood?” She asks shouting.

“I can’t explain it, Hope” I answer trying to sound as calm as possible.

“Why Landon? Why?” She asks getting emotional and pushes me harder to the wall.

I stay in silence and look directly into her beautiful bright blue eyes.

“I trusted you” she adds with nearly tears in his eyes. At seeing this I can’t avoid feeling awful about what I did. She doesn’t deserve it, but I had to. It was the right thing no? I think while some tears start forming in my eyes.

**Hope Pov**

While I am pushing him to the wall and trying to hide my emotions, which I am miserable failing as I am nearly crying. I look at him and see a sign of doubt in his face and nearly some tears, so I vamp speed to him. Before he can react, I put my hands in his head and get into his memories.

I start seeing how after he waked up today, he starts killing himself repeatedly. I can feel how every time he does it, he feels scared and void. Then he comes back to the house and I see how he breaks my neck. Meanwhile he writes the letter I watch how he cries as he does it and feel his pain and regret. Then, I see how he is talking to someone here before he throws him to the Pit. Finally, I feel how he was going to jump into the Pit and the sensation of him knowing that he was going to die if he did it but accepting it.

I get out of my head totally shocked about everything I just saw. Is this true? Does he really care for me? I start doubting. While I am too focused on my thoughts and emotions to pay attention to him, he breaks my neck.

I wake up and immediately start feeling worried about Landon as he isn’t here. I get up and look at where the Pit was. Now there is only a big whole and I know what this means. Landon has jumped there, I have lost him.

I fall into my knees and can’t avoid start crying. Another person I lost trying to protect me, another person I cared for that dies on my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episodes Landon sees while being dead are from the end of 1x16 when he resurrects to the start of 2x1 when he starts killing himself.  
> As you can see some of you guessed perfectly why Landon acted that way in the last chapter so I suppose this explanation makes sense.  
> Also I want to warn you all that this story will probably have only one or two chapters more.  
> Thanks for reading


	8. You are linked

**Landon Pov**

I feel how she gets into my head and goes throw my memories of the last days while I am trying to prevent it but failing. When she stops, she walks backwards and seems shocked and confused, so I take the opportunity. I run to her and break her neck before she realizes what I am doing. I get her body before it touches the floor and put it softly in the floor.

I look at her a last time and turn to the Pit.

“I hope this time it works” I say and jump to it.

I open my eyes and just see a complete darkness. Am I dead? Did it work? I start questioning myself until I heard a voice behind.

“I see that at the end you did it”

I turn and see Clarke. “I guess that I am not dead” I says disappointment as I think the plan didn’t work.

“Not now but we both will. This place is collapsing since you entered” Clarke explains.

“How do you know it?” I ask skeptic.

“I have been here before and I was alone, but since you arrived, I have seen other monster and you” Clarke explains. “So, we are going to die in this darkness because of you. It was worth dying just because that girl?” He adds annoyed about it.

“Yes, she is worth every sacrifice” I instantly snap back and can’t avoid getting angry by the fact that he even questions it. “And as we are going to die, can you at least leave alone, this last moments brother” I add with a rude tone.

“No, I am not going to let you die in peace after you condemned me to this” Clarke answers.

“Whatever you say” I answer before sitting down and ignoring him. Then I slowly start remembering all my life and realize the irony of it. The only good thing that happened in it ended up getting me here.

**Sometime later**

“What did you mean when before throwing me to the Pit you said that I will hurt you” Clarke asks breaking the silence.

“It’s a long story, that I don’t have any interest in telling you” I answer harshly.

“Maybe I can” a weird voice says behind us.

“Who are you?” I ask confused as I turn.

“I am the Sphinx, Landon” he answers.

“How do you know my name?” I ask even more confused.

“I know a lot of things. Like that you were finally able to save Hope” He explains.

At hearing that I totally freak out.

“Can someone explain me what is happening?” Clarks asks also confused before I can say something.

“I, as the Sphinx, can see all the possible futures. And I think that Landon, as the son of Malivore, has inherited a part of that ability” the Sphinx explains.

“Then, what are those visions that I have every time I die?” I suddenly ask.

“They are other possible universes...” he starts explaining but I cut him “Why I only see her in those versions?”

“Because your destiny is linked to her. You were created by nature to destroy each other, to be each other loophole. But it didn’t take into account that you two always fall in love and fight against your fate” the Sphinx says.

“Then, why it always ends up with one of us dying? Why can we never be together?” I ask frustrated as I remember how all my visions ended.

“Maybe, you didn’t see the end of it, only a part” he says.

“What do you mean? Because it seems that I am going to die for sure” I add defeated.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You can get out of here” he explains.

“How is that possible?” Clarke quickly asks as he is interested again in the conversation for obvious reasons.

“He is the son of Malivore, he can get out him at will” he adds.

“How exactly I do that?” I ask with a bit of hope but still skeptical.

“I don’t know, you will have to discover it”

“Didn’t you say you can see everything?” I ask annoyed.

“Yes, but I can’t see how you do it” he adds.

“Great, we are going to die because you are useless” Clarke says annoyed and walks away.

“What did you mean with that I haven’t seen the full story?” I ask the Sphinx after Clarke leaves.

“In all the versions that I have seen, you two always end up defeating Malivore and being together forever.” He answers.

“I hope you are right” I add and sit down waiting for the inevitable end.

We stay in silence and see how the Malivore dimension is becoming smaller every second leaving just a void. As the end is getting closer, I just start remembering the night I spent with Hope before all of this. I just wish we could had more time...

I open my eyes and see Clarke running towards me.

“I see that finally you are useful” he says and then I see something that looks like a portal near me.

“See, you will have your happy ending” the Sphinx says before entering and disappearing in the portal. Then I focus on Clarke and stop him before he gets throw it.

“What are you doing?” He asks scared.

“I can’t forgive you for what you did to Hope even if it wasn’t her” I answer seriously and push him to the void where he disappears. I wait some second until the void is just centimeters away the portal and I get through it.

I appear at the house where I spent that night with Hope and I instantly know what I have to do.

**Hope Pov**

After Landon disappeared, I tried to figure out what Triad knows about Malivore but I early come into the realization that they didn’t know what happened. So, after a month I ended up like before Landon, leaving a trace of bodies all over the country.

As I usually do one a month, I end up in a bar in New Orleans. I enter and easily kill the vampires inside. Then I just start drinking some blood and alcohol when I heard someone enter. “Unless you want to be the dessert I would run away” I say trying to sound threatening as I am not in the mood for anything.

“Nothing will make me happier” he answers with a voice that sounds familiar. I turn and can’t believe what my eyes are seeing. “Landon?” I ask surprised.

“Yeah, it’s me” he answers with a smile.

At seen him I have an insane blast of emotions, first the relief of finding that he is okay that quickly turns into anger for all that he made go through. I throw him to the wall with magic and shout angrily “Where were you? You disappeared for months.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t think I would survive. Let me explain everything and after it, if you want, I will never come back to your life” he says sounding sincere.

I stop pushing him against the wall and say harshly “start”.

“I think it will be easier if you get into my head, like the last time. This way you will be sure that I am telling the truth” he proposes.

I like the idea, so I vamp speed to him and puts my hands in his head, waiting for his consent. He nods and I get inside her head. This time as I do it with his help I see and feel everything he did since the first time we met.

I take a step back processing all the information and I can only do one thing. I smile and then go to kiss him. We keep kissing and it was as good as I remember it. After some minutes making out, we break apart.

“What do we do know?” I ask while I touch the lower part of my lip as I still feeling the kiss.

“We could work in knowing each other better and maybe do something we do amazingly good together meanwhile” he answers with a smile.

“And that is?” I ask replicating the smile.

“Kill triad soldiers and make out” he says.

“I like that idea” I add before he kisses me again.

**Landon Pov**

A Year Later

“Your idea of attacking first all the vervain supplies was amazing” Hope says before she bites a Triad soldier.

“I knew you would like it” I answer while I see how she feed on the soldier. “But don’t take too long. We have to finish this”

“Let’s go” she says some seconds after while she drops the body that she has just drained.

“Ladies first” I say with a smile pointing the door to the last room of the base.

She nods and breaks the door with magic. She enters the room at vamp speed while I follow her. We get inside and start killing all the soldiers. While we are doing it, suddenly I feel a great pain in my head.

“Hope” I am able to mutter while I knee by the pain. She hears it and turns in my direction. At seen me in pain she instantly expels a magic wave that kills all the soldiers in the room and makes the pain stop. Then she vamps speed to me and helps me stand up “Are you okay?” She asks concern.

“Yeah. It was like an aneurism spell. It has to be a witch” I answer while I get up.

We look around the room that is full of dead bodies searching for the witch until at the back of the it we find a woman alive in the floor. “She must be the witch” Hope says as we see evidence that she did a spell to protect herself from Hope’s magic.

Hope gets her and holds her by the neck. “Who are you?” she asks harshly.

Instead of answering she turns to me and says “You were supposed to destroy her, it was your destiny. Instead you join that abomination, you are a shame to Triad”

At hearing that words I instantly get mad and punch her in the stomach but when I am going to do it a second time Hope stops me. “It’s not worth it” she mutters in my ear so the witch can’t hear it.

“No, this organization is the shame to the world and today we will end it” I say looking directly at the witch. “Also, if nature wanted me to kill her, it shouldn’t have given her those blue eyes” I add as I turn to Hope and kiss her in the cheek.

“She is the leader of Triad, the descendent of the witch who created Malivore, the one we were searching for. I have just recognized her voice” I tell Hope as I have just realized it.

“How we should kill her?” Hope asks.

“What about how everything started? With blood of a vampire, witch and werewolf” I propose to Hope and I see how she gets what I am referring to.

She bites her wrist and forces the witch to drink her blood. I can see the fear in her face as Hope does it and I couldn’t feel better about it. Then Hope breaks her neck and some second after she wakes up. As she does it, Hope compels her “Are there more Triad bases?”

“No, you two have destroyed all of them” she answers. At hearing that, Hope and I look at each other smiling knowing that our work is finish.

“Stay here without taking blood until you die” Hope says to the witch before we turn and start leaving the room.

“What do we do now that we have finish?” I ask after I gave her a quick kiss.

“Maybe a vacation. I think we deserve it” she answers smiling.

“And you do have any place in mind?”

“Yeah, a place my mother used to mention in France, Manosque. But I have to warn you that it is probably a boring place. Would you be able to hold me without all the action and violence?” she asks.

I get close to her and look directly at her eyes before answering “Of course Hope, because this last year I have realized that I feel something for you I never thought I was capable of… I love you Hope Mikaelson.”

I see that these words cause her to smile but when I am going to kiss her she stops me and adds “Ohh I wanted to be the first, because… I love you too Landon Kirby”. Then she kisses me passionately and, in this moment, I know that this is going to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy the story and that the end was decent as it's my first one for a long story.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
